Light ne les aime pas
by Hazaazel
Summary: Light n'aime pas grand monde, et souvent, les gens le lui rendent bien. (Collection de mini fics sur les personnages de Death Note et ce qu'ils pensent de Light)


Bonjour ! J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS il y a un petit moment, parce que j'adore Light en tant que personnage mais il est très franchement détestable. Et ça me change les idées d'écrire ça, par rapport à mes autres fictions plus longues... Comment ça je me fais de la pub ?

J'utilise les prénoms des personnages et ça peut dérouter, donc je les liste ici: Takada Kiyomi, Matsuda Taro, Aizawa Suichi, Mikami Teru, et bien évidemment, Tamaki le réceptionniste de la police de Tokyo qui apparaît dans le tome 2, quand Light rencontre Naomi Misora. Très connu, ce type là, je vous dit.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Light ne l'aime pas, mais L s'en fout, L veut capturer Kira, et L est persuadé que Light est Kira. Light l'admire, cependant, et c'est pire, pire encore depuis qu'ils sont enchaînés. L ne s'était pas rendu compte – n'avait pas voulu réaliser – ne comptait pas sur le fait que s'attacher, _physiquement_ , à un adolescent de dix-sept ans aurait d'autres conséquences que de pouvoir le surveiller à tout instant. Des conséquences que L ne souhaite pas assumer.

Ça semblait une bonne idée sur le moment, une sorte de revanche à peine justifiée pour ce lamentable échec de l'emprisonnement, mais… Des caméras auraient suffi – des caméras, partout, comme maintenant, auraient amplement suffi. Light le sait, L lit une mer de reproche dans son regard à chaque douche qu'ils doivent prendre, serrés de façon inconfortable dans l'espace minuscule de la cabine. Si Light n'était pas un aussi bon acteur, L est persuadé qu'il trouverait autant de haine dans ses yeux – Light garde un masque étonnamment difficile à percer. L va y arriver, cependant. Il n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Et si Light ne l'aime pas, ça rend la situation d'autant plus supportable – qu'il est facile de faire du mal à ses ennemis, quand on veut l'emporter sur eux – trop facile, peut-être.

Pour dire vrai, L n'aime pas Light non plus.

oOo

Light ne l'aime pas, ou du moins Misa croit le deviner dans ses mots d'amour vides qu'il n'a prononcé qu'après qu'elle ait insisté pendant des jours. Des mois. Depuis le début de leur relation. Mais ils ont une relation, non, ça doit compter pour quelque chose ! Light fait des efforts pour elle, après tout, elle peut bien faire des efforts pour lui et ignorer qu'il est si froid avec elle, qu'il n'accepte les activités en amoureux qu'après des heures de discussion, qu'il ne passe presque jamais de temps avec elle – et qu'il ne l'aime sans doute pas, Misa a bien fini par s'en rendre compte. Ou plutôt, par arrêter de se persuader du contraire, ce qui est pratique pour exercer sa lucidité, mais on ne peut plus amer !

Elle n'est plus à ça près, cela dit, après avoir mis sa vie même entre les mains de Light. Misa se demande parfois pourquoi elle a fait cela, quand Light rentre du travail sans même lui lancer un regard, mais – elle se souvient qu'elle s'en fichait de Light, au fond, qu'elle cherchait Kira. Certes, Light est la meilleure récompense imaginable de ses efforts pour le retrouver, mais c'est Kira qui a toute sa loyauté, Kira qui ne peut se passer d'elle.

Et, somme toute, il se pourrait que Light l'aime bien, lui aussi !

oOo

Light ne l'aime pas comme une mouche qu'on aurait tenté d'écraser, mais qui resterait collée, bourdonnante, sur le bas de sa chaussure. Insolente, dangereuse et toujours en vie, mais inutile et inoffensive une fois vaincue. Mello déteste cette impression, et sait qu'elle est vraie – aucun de ses plans pour battre Kira n'a réussi, ses hommes sont morts, Light a son vrai nom… Alors Mello va faire ce qu'il fait de mieux : agacer, faire du bruit, passer de mouche à frelon s'il le peut.

Light ne connaît pas encore Matt, mais va apprendre à le haïr, lui aussi. Mello a un plan – rien de très défini, rien de peaufiné, mais Matt est aussi là pour ça, pour que Light n'en puisse plus d'eux, pour que Light cède. Pas devant eux, finalement, mais ce n'est qu'un désagrément mineur devant le plaisir de le voir plier. Et, comme Light n'aime pas Mello, Mello n'aime Near, mais Mello pense détester Light encore plus et le dépit de s'être fait battre lui sert de motivation – ils vont dépasser L, lui et l'autre grenouille.

Une touche de malveillance passe donc inaperçue.

oOo

Light ne l'aime pas, et Near le lui rend bien. Il sait qu'ils sont aussi détestables l'un que l'autre. Il aurait préféré pouvoir être plus ouvert à ce sujet, cependant. Difficile de cacher un dégoût aussi profond – Near est ravi de ne jamais parler face caméra. Et son équipe déteste Kira, donc pas de soucis, ils détestent aussi Light. Ah, ça fait du bien de ne pas être le seul à haïr quelqu'un d'autre du plus profond de soi.

Near se demande, une fois, si Mello le hait avec la même intensité.

Light a une longueur d'avance, et ça, Near le hait encore plus. Pas pour longtemps, donc qu'il profite. Near le rattrape lentement mais sûrement. Plus sûrement que lentement, même, car il a une bonne motivation.

Après tout, Near ne s'est jamais débarrassé de sa passion pour les jeux d'enfants, et l'envie de gagner est bien la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun.

oOo

Light ne l'aime pas, comme tous les membres mineurs de l'administration, et en tant que réceptionniste, Tamaki l'a bien compris. Ça fait un an, une année complète que Light vient régulièrement voir son père au poste de police et à chaque fois, il dit bonjour à Tamaki, qui le salue en retour, avec espoir – et à chaque fois Light ne le reconnaît pas. Oh, il sait que c'est pitoyable de passer sa journée assis à la chaise inconfortable de l'accueil de la police de Tokyo, de dire bonjour, de rediriger les gens dans les couloirs étroits, et de voir passer les policiers dont la vie doit être infiniment plus intéressante que la sienne.

C'est encore plus pitoyable de se souvenir que ce jeune homme est Light Yagami, dix-sept ans, fils du chef Yagami, et qu'il n'en a rien à faire des petites gens de l'administration quand il vient voir son père ou même l'aider à résoudre des enquêtes.

D'un côté, si Tamaki était aussi beau et intelligent que Light, il n'en aurait probablement rien à faire non plus.

oOo

Light ne l'aime pas et Naomi ne peut comprendre pourquoi – il est le fils du chef Yagami, semble si impatient de résoudre l'affaire Kira, lui a donné son vrai nom, comme le confirme ce qu'a dit le réceptionniste… c'est probablement juste une bête impression, mais elle est difficile à chasser et Naomi sent qu'elle a bien fait d'écouter ses instincts quand elle lui a donné un faux nom. Light ne l'aime pas, et même si elle n'est pas plus proche que lui de retrouver Kira, même si son animosité a la moindre chose à voir avec l'affaire, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques.

Le regard de Light est si sincère, pourtant, si ouvert, comme s'il n'était qu'un jeune lycéen plein d'ambition qui croit pouvoir jouer au détective, c'en est presque louche – voilà qu'elle devient parano, maintenant.

Ça lui a déjà sauvé la mise. Mais elle oublie tout au nom de L – L, lui, elle le connaît, ou pense avoir compris comment il fonctionne dans ses affaires, et elle ne l'aime pas plus qu'il ne doit l'aimer, une calme neutralité de collaborateurs. Toutefois, s'il a parlé à Light elle peut, animosité mise à part, lui accorder sa pleine confiance.

oOo

Light ne l'aime pas, mais Ryuk fait de même. À ce point-là, il est pas sûr de pouvoir appeler ça de la haine, c'est plus… de la non-amitié ? De l'indifférence, voilà le mot qu'il cherchait. De la totale indifférence à ce que l'autre peut bien penser, c'est marrant, tiens.

Et en plus Light n'a pas peur de lui, c'est une bonne surprise. Les gosses, on sait jamais comment ça réagit, et Ryuk n'avait pas prévu que on carnet soit ramassé par quelqu'un de spécial, mais Light est spécial, c'est le cas de le dire – il engueule Ryuk, il lui pose des questions, il l'accueille comme un homme préparé à mourir, et surtout, putain ce qu'il tue des gens. Passez-lui l'insulte, mais Ryuk a vu des dieux de la mort sur le point de mourir qui étaient moins zélés. Il aime pas grand monde, cet humain là, il tue beaucoup trop facilement. Ryuk n'a pas à commenter, mais ça le fait rire. Le comportement de Light le fait rire, en fait. Il ressemble de plus en plus à un tueur en série et Ryuk est parfaitement content de le laisser faire.

oOo

Light ne l'aime pas et au début il s'en fiche, il est juste Taro Matsuda, le petit nouveau qui aide le chef Yagami, mais à la longue, ils finissent par – non, d'accord, ils ne finissent par rien du tout, mais Taro aime bien Light. Sans doute que Light ne prête pas assez attention à lui pour qu'ils s'entendent bien, mais il est occupé par l'affaire et Taro peut le comprendre. Lui aussi a hâte d'attraper Kira, même si c'est vrai qu'il leur facilite bien la tâche, en tuant les criminels avant même qu'ils n'aient besoin de les arrêter, parfois.

Light est contre Kira, cependant, il est un de ceux qui travaille le plus à sa capture même en comptant L, et son père est dans un état d'esprit tout aussi remonté, donc… Taro fait des gaffes, parfois, en disant qu'il est possible qu'il puisse potentiellement soutenir une partie de ce que fait Kira – il est jeune, quand on est jeune, on a soif de justice, et la justice des hommes a toujours été lente et insatisfaisante. La preuve, Light n'a eu besoin de lui que pour compiler des pages et des pages de listes de morts. Des mois de boulot, heureusement qu'il a déjà travaillé aux ressources humaines, lui et Light auraient perdu leur calme sinon. Et puis c'était chiant, hein. Kira va plus vite.

S'il avait été plus jeune, Taro aurait sans doute bien aimé Kira.

oOo

Light ne l'aime pas, Kiyomi s'en doute confusément. Light est trop au-dessus des basses choses de ce monde pour l'aimer, après tout, Light est Kira. C'est d'autant plus réjouissant qu'il fasse semblant et se laisse embrasser, Kiyomi n'en a que plus de plaisir à l'aider. Qui aurait pu le croire, que son amour d'étudiante reviendrait la voir tant d'années après ? Bien qu'on puisse à peine parler d'amour – leurs conversations, qui avant tournaient autour de leur dégoût commun des camarades de leur université, sont maintenant centrées sur la réussite de Kira. Une relation comme Kiyomi les préfère, gérable, concrète, dénuée de sentiments superflus comme l'amour, ou du moins elle le pense.

Il est vrai que Light est un très bel homme, plus qu'il n'était un bel adolescent, et que Kiyomi a du mal à se rappeler que leurs étreintes sont un simulacre quand elles se mettent à durer plus qu'il ne serait nécessaire pour tromper les inspecteurs de police.

Non, non, Kiyomi doit garder la tête froide. Light ne l'aime pas, et elle ne l'aime pas non plus.

oOo

Light ne l'aime pas, et Rem le hait en retour – comme ça ils seront quittes. Contrairement à Ryuk, Rem a encore des principes, des sentiments que Misa a su éveiller après tant de temps ensevelis sous les sables du monde des Dieux de la Mort, et tout son être lui hurle d'écrire dans son Cahier de la Mort le nom de cette immonde personne qui se prend pour un Dieu. Même eux n'ont pas de projet aussi grandiose que celui de nettoyer la terre de ce qu'elle a de pourri. Light devrai écrire son propre nom bien avant celui de tous les criminels qu'il condamne – Rem, oui, elle devrait s'en charger.

Misa la regarde avec autorité et un sourire, et lui ordonne de ne pas tuer Light. Il est le seul moyen pour qu'elle sorte de ce bourbier en vie, donc Rem n'a pas le choix, et ravale son dégoût comme on boit le vin, jusqu'à la lie.

oOo

Light ne l'aime pas, et au début Suichi s'en fiche. Ils bossent sur le même cas et comme les fois précédentes, ils feront tout pour que ça marche. Sauf que L l'avait déclaré suspect numéro un, que Near semble penser la même chose, que Matsuda est le seul crétin qui pense que Light a des sentiments positifs envers n'importe quel membre de l'équipe, et Suichi a de plus en plus de mal à ne pas trouver cela suspicieux.

Il est vrai qu'en temps normal, Light lui aurait semblé comme le dernier des arrivistes. Fils du chef, impliqué dans des enquêtes avant même d'entrer à l'université, le genre de génie qu'on en peut s'empêcher de détester parce qu'ils nous font réaliser qu'on est nul, à côté d'eux. Il y a quelque chose de plus ces derniers temps, un doute dans les recoins de son esprit. Suichi fait confiance à ses instincts, qui lui ont toujours servi dans sa carrière de policier, et décidément, il n'aime pas que Light ne l'aime pas.

oOo

Light ne l'aime pas, mais Teru peut le comprendre. Ils ne se connaissent pas encore, ne se sont jamais parlé en dehors des instructions que Teru a reçues. Mais Light lui fait déjà confiance avec plus que sa vie – ce carnet qu'il lui a envoyé, ces simples pages remplies de tant de pouvoir représentent le futur de l'humanité, et cela vaut bien toutes les marques d'affection. Pour être honnête, Teru adore Kira comme – comme – comme ce qu'il est, le Dieu de ce nouveau monde qu'il veut construire. Oui, Teru comprend. Tout, le plan, les méthodes, le secret, les motivations – il a les mêmes, après tout. Nettoyer ce monde pourri parce qu'il a déjà fait trop de mal. Se débarrasser de ces gens inutiles, qui rendent la vie des gens comme lui mauvaise par leur simple existence.

Teru n'est pas amer, pas fou non plus, simplement réaliste. C'est pour ça que Light l'a choisi, après tout.

* * *

Light l'aime beaucoup, Sayu le sait, c'est pour ça qu'elle se permet d'entrer dans sa chambre sans vraiment demander la permission pour qu'il l'aide à faire ses devoirs de maths. Oh, elle pourrait bien les faire seule, mais ça va plus vite avec Light, et elle ne va pas manquer une occasion de passer du temps avec son grand-frère ! Il sourit toujours avant de l'aider, c'est comme ça qu'elle sait qu'il l'aime.

Light est très occupé ces derniers temps, avec les examens,l'université, et puis l'enquête – Sayu sait qu'il se renseigne dessus, c'est bien son genre, de pirater les ordinateurs, même ceux de la police. Il lui a fait le coup une fois, quand elle avait menti sur le fait d'avoir un copain. Light la connaît bien, il avait cherché plus loin que les regards inquisiteurs de sa mère, et il n'avait rien dit sur Akane. Light n'a plus de temps pour elle, et elle le regrette un peu. Elle le regrette beaucoup, surtout quand il disparaît. Faire ses devoirs seule n'est décidément pas marrant, mais tout pour le bien de l'enquête, n'est-ce pas ? Il finira comme leur père, son grand-frère.

Kira ne s'est toujours pas fait capturer et Sayu se demande comment, mais peut-être que même Light ne pourra pas l'avoir, ce criminel là. Pas sans mettre sa vie en danger et elle n'a aucune envie qu'il fasse ça. Il vit avec Amane, maintenant, enfin, au bureau de police, mais il trouve toujours le temps de lui rendre visite et Sayu chérit ces après-midis. C'est toujours son grand-frère, après tout !

Les journées passent lentement sur cette chaise roulante, mais souvent Sayu ne s'en rend pas compte, perdue dans ses souvenirs de cris et coups de feu. Light ne passe plus la voir, elle se demande pourquoi. Light ne passe jamais la voir. C'est lui qui l'a libérée, elle le sait, on le lui a dit, mais il n'est pas là. Il est porté disparu – ou peut-être qu'il ne l'aime plus, finalement.

* * *

Les reviews font le bonheur de l'auteur, quelques mots suffisent ! Et si vous écrivez aussi, vous savez à quel point c'est désespérant de ne pas avoir de retour sur ce qu'on a fait. J'espère que ça vous a plus, en tout cas. Au revoir !


End file.
